High School Konoha Girls
by SandyMyshury
Summary: La vida de Naruto cambia drásticamente al ir a una escuela de puras mujeres como se metió en este lío acompáñalo en sus aventuras
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En la ciudad de konoha el tiempo de vacaciones de verano por fin acabaría y muy pronto los jóvenes entrarían a la escuela y algunos aprovechaba los pocos días que quedaban aun y a lo muy lejos un grupo de chicos jugaban en el campo de soccer que había en el vecindario.

-Sasuke!!-Le hablo un pelirrubio moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba el pelinegro no tenia opción ya que algunos de sus compañeros les tenían bloqueados le dio el pase a naruto cuando lo recibió estaba muy feliz con esa sonrisa que ponía ya que estaba cerca de la portería quien lo protegía chouji que comía una bolsa de papas por tanto que se hizo esperar le quitaron el balón sasuke furioso con una vena en su frente tenía ganas de matar a su amigo.

-¡Kiba!-Grito naruto furioso.

Eso te pasa por estar en las nubes idiota.

Ya verás cuando te alcance!!

Mientras tanto hablando de nubes alguien se encontraba asi sai quien estaba dibujando el rostro de la chica quien le gustaba en secreto.

-Sai!!-Le grito shikamaru.

-Sai salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad cuando vio que kiba se acercaba cuando.

-¡¡Gol!!-Gritaron el equipo de kiba, en tanto el equipo de sasuke furioso se gritaban uno al otro.

Unas horas mas tarde todos los chicos se encontraban sentados en el césped viendo ocultarse el sol casi ya era hora de irse a casa.

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo.-Dijo kiba.

-Si, muy pronto regresaremos a la escuela de nuevo que fastidio.-Dijo neji.

-Pero aunque volvamos a clases ahora seremos alumnos de preparatoria eso significa que ya no seremos niños si no casi adolescentes.-Dijo naruto recotándose en el césped.

-Tienes mucha razón dobe por fin nuestros padres ya no nos trataran como mocosos.-Dijo sai.

-Tks, eso crees mi madre me dice que aunque tenga 80 años yo siempre seré su bebe la verdad nada cambiara.-Dijo sasuke.

-Pero por lo menos tendremos mas libertad.-Dijo lee.

-Me gustaría seguir charlando mas con ustedes pero ya me tengo que irme, antes que mi madre se exalte y se ponga como loca, y es problemático darle explicaciones de porque me tardo tanto cuando estoy fuera de casa.-Dijo shikamaru.

-Yo opinó lo mismo con shikamaru-Comenta Kiba.

-¿En que?-Pregunta.

-Que ya deberíamos retirarnos todos nosotros, cada quien a su casa antes que nuestras madres se pongan furiosas.-Dijo kiba.

-¡Nooo!-Contestaron al unísono en un tono de fastidio.

-Yo no quería irme.

-Quieres morir .

-No, gracias, aún quiero vivir.

-Nos vemos .

Hasta mañana...-Se retiran cada quien a direcciones diferente menos dos chicos que vivían en el mismo vecindario desde que eran niños.

En el largo camino directo a casa, caminaban Naruto y Sasuke, en silenció aveces era molestó para estos dos amigos de la infancia pero ninguno parecía ganas de tener una conversación.

-Oye teme...

-Hpm...¿Que quieres dobe?

-Entonces tus padres si te enviaran al extranjero-Dijo en un tono de voz quebranto que pudo notar en su amigo de cabellos rubios.

-Aun no lo sé solo fue opción si mi madre volviera a trabajar de nuevo-Comentaba con seriedad.

-Ya veo-Responde, para luego mirar al cielo azul oscuro que mostraba una gran vista de las estrellas.

-Mps, no me digas que te vas a poner sentimental-Dice con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Quien yo? tks... sigue soñando Sasuke Uchiha, solo que con quien voy a discutir y decirle teme-Intento negar lo que sentía pero era difícil para un chico demostrar sus sentimientos hacia otro aunque estos fueran sus amigos.

-Mps, no te preocupes aunque estemos alejados yo siempre seré tu amigo.-Dijo sasuke deteniéndose en el umbral.

-Voltea hacia atrás-Ahora soy yo el que se puso sentimental mírate el gran Sasuke, diciendo esas cosas tan cursis, quien lo diría, alégrate que nadie te escuchara porque tu popularidad se podría ir abajo-Dijo, para darse bla vuelta y ir donde estaba.

-Eso sería lo mejor que me pasara en mi vida, están molesto que las chicas siempre quieren estarte acosandote por cualquier cosita que hagas o te den regalos solo para salir con ellas , no entiendo como Itachi, puede aguantarlas son un fastidio.

-Para mi seria una fortuna que una chica me hiciera caso.

-Me ríe- Idiota, el día que te suceda queras nunca tenerlas apegadas todo el tiempo.

-Es mejor que sigamos .

-De acuerdo.

ωωω

-Ya llegamos- Al fin estaban en casa Naruto, se va directo a su hogar- Nos vemos sasuke.-Dijo, abriendo el portoncito de madera blanca.-Sasuke.-Le hablo el pelirrubio.

-Hmp,...

-Alguna vez has pensado en dejar a un lado ese lado frio y darte la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevamente.

-Para que me vuelvan a ver la cara de idiota o jueguen conmigo no gracias.

-No soy expertos en chicas pero deberías saber que a lo mejor que no todas son iguales a ella.

-Naruto, dejemos esta conversación para otro momento ya que me está empezando a doler la cabeza y aparte no voy a discutir contigo por algo que sucedió en el pasado y mejor entro antes que me enfade con un cabeza hueca.-Dijo sasuke llegando a la puerta.

-Está bien no voy a decir nada mas.-Suspiro naruto entrando a su casa al igual que sasuke.

-Eres tu Menma.-Dijo su mama desde la cocina.

-No, mama soy Naruto.-Dijo el pelirrubio quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, para ponerse las pantuflas, se dirigió en la cocina quien se encontraba su padrino jiraya sentado en comedor viendo el periódico pero encima una revista que le gustaba ver su mama una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y rojo con un vestido amarillo sin mangas estaba preparando la comida naruto fue director a sentarse a un lado de jiraya.

-Tu padre llamo dijo que cenaramos sin el porqué llegaría tarde del trabajo.-Dijo jiraya sin quitar su vista de la revista riéndose y todo sonrojado.

-Naruto, sonrío sintiéndose extraño al ver como su padrino no se cansaba al leer ese tipo de cosas pero no le incomodaba pero aun así no acaba de acostumbrarse- Antes que se me olvide- Comento Kushina, saliendo de la cocina t hiendo directo al comedor trayendo los bols de sopa para cada quien en una bandeja- Necesito que hablemos después de la cena.-Naruto no dijo nada pero no se preocupo ya que conociendo a kushina le daría platica antes de que entrara a la escuela.

En la casa de familia uchiha

Sasuke antes de dirigirse a su cuarto escucho algo en la otra habitación que eran de sus padres mencionando su nombre pero en silencio como haciendo que no les escucharan algo que no tomo en cuenta y se metió a su cuarto pero ahí dentro no se esperaría encontrarse a su hermano ya que ambos compartían la misma habitación el estaba sentado en su cama del lado izquierdo como esperándolo a que llegara.

-Te sorprende verme aquí.-Dijo itachi.

-No es tan usual en ti llegar temprano sí, ya que tu hora de llegar es a la una de la mañana -Dijo sasuke sentado en su cama ambos se miraban el uno al otro.

-Al parecer; ¿nuestro padre llego temprano es extraño ?-Dijo sasuke.

-Si- Comento Itachi, casi bajo su voz.

\- Antes de que explote la bomba debo saber que estaba sucediendo-Dijo sasuke muy serio sabiendo lo que algo muy malo va a suceder.

-Sasuke... no pienso detenerte ya que lo pienso que esto es un locura y no sé cómo nuestro padre pudo estar de acuerdo con nuestra madre.-Dijo itachi.

-Deja de palabrerías y ya dilo di una a vez-Dijo sasuke desesperándose, Itachi, tomo aire para poder decirlo, y al hacerlo hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto Sasuke quedo en stock.

-¿¡Queeee!?-En ambas casas vecinas se pudo escuchar los estruendo de los gritos de ambos jóvenes.

-No!! Antes muerto entro ahí.-Dijo Naruto, encontrándose arriba del techo, su mama asomada por la ventana intentaba interactuar con él.

-Menma, escúchame.

-Sale un quejido de molestia -Cuantas veces debo decirte mama que no me llames como mi hermano porque ambos tenemos un testamento diferente.

-Lo siento Naruto, es que ambos se parecen-Dijo Kushina, intentado solucionar lo que había dicho.

-No nos parecemos su cabello es mas oscuro y el mio es rubio solo el color de ojos nos parecemos-Volvió a quejarse.

-Bueno dejemos esto aun lado...Sé que es muy difícil para ti entenderlo pero hablemos de esto.

-No!! Mama, no y no y no pienso bajar para escucharte!!!.

-Cuando el padre de naruto minato llegaba a su casa y vio a su hijo arriba del techo y su mujer convenciendo a naruto en que bajara, el señor le salió una gota sobre la nuca.

Pocos minutos después

Naruto, kushina, minato y jiraya estaba sentados en el comedor había un silencio un poco incomodo.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo naruto muy enojado cruzados de brazos

-¿Porque que hijo?-Dijo minato.

-Porque rayos se atrevieron a hacerme esto a mi su hijo, y no al idiota de mi hermano, ¡Es porque esta en el extranjero! Y yo debo aceptar este tipo de burla porque lo es y sin mi consentimiento, ni siquiera les importaron lo que yo piense como siempre.-Dijo naruto golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilízate ahijado, no es que nadie le importe lo que siente pero entiende que esto fue una decisión muy difícil.-Dijo jiraya calmando a su ahijado.

-¡Para ti es fácil decir eso! ya que a ti no te pondrán una falda para meter en una escuela para niñas-Dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza de frustración y dejándose caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Naruto no es para tanto.-Comento su padre.

-¡Que no es para tanto! Sabed lo humillante que será para mi vestirme de mujer, lo que dirán mis amigos cuando se enteren que estoy en un instituto de mujeres , seré la gran burla de todos, si así no soy popular con ellas , ahora peor dirán que soy gay.

-Sabes tu madre fue a esa escuela.-Comento Minato.

-Eso no me hará sentir mejor.

-Menma.

-Mama, cuantas veces debo repetirte que soy Naruto.

-Lo siento hijo, pero veras es una tradición en mi escuela que las hijas de las estudiantes que estudiaron ahí sigan esa tradición y sucesivamente.-Dijo su madre cruzada de brazos.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, las hijas; yo soy un chico, no una niña aparte es imposible engañar a una escuela solo para mujeres.

-Eso crees tú-Dice su madre con una sonrisa-Un día me preguntaste como conocí a tu padre, pues te sorprendas mucho que lo conocí en el instituto donde estaba yo -Naruto se quedo sin habla con la boca abierta.

-Cuando tu padre tenía tu edad era el hijo único de tu abuela Ayame, así que no tuvo opción que meterlo al instituto, era uno de los más populares de su clase y se veía muy mono en uniforme creo que aun tengo las foto iré a buscarlos.-Dijo jiraya, Minato, intento detenerlo.

\- Lo llamaban "La doncella del sol".-Dijo kushina.

-¿Porque?

-Por su cabello rubio que siempre brillaba con los rayos del sol-Decía su madre en un suspiro.

-Tu padre pudo engañar a las jóvenes de ahí tu ahijado tu igual lo harás...-Le dijo jiraya moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo.

\- Pero, pero.-Dijo naruto.

-Ya está decidido Naruto, irá a esa escuela y ya no se habla mas del tema.-Dijo kushina sirviendo de cenar a su esposo.

-Naruto, no te preocupes no esta tan difícil vestirte como mujer, con el tiempo te acostumbras.-Naruto se quería morir.

En la casa de a la lado.

-Me niego completamente.-Dijo sasuke agarrando muy bien la manija e la puerta.

-Sasuke abre inmediatamente esa puerta.-Dijo Mikoto, intentando abrir.

-No!!-Respondió el; del otro lado.-Y no vengas a decir con el discurso padre que debería entenderte, porque no lo haré.

-No, hijo se que no es fácil porque para mí a tu edad no lo fue.-Dijo su padre.

)No estás ayudando en nada querido de convencer al niño déjamelo a mí.-Dijo su esposa con una cara asesina.

-Ok, me voy a la cocina a preparar algo de te.-Dijo su esposo hiéndose de ahí.

-Sasuke, si te preocupa estar ahí no estarás solo tu hermano itachi estará contigo.

-¿¡Queee!?-Dijo Itachi, recargado en la pared, con una cara sorprendida, no se lo esperaba algo así.

\- Ambos se estarán apoyándose y acompañándome, aparte ya hable con la directora.

-Mama!!- Grito alterado el primogénito.

-Si querido.-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Como que yo también iré pero si yo ya termine la escuela.-Dijo itachi exaltado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tú no iras a estudiar.

-¿Entonces?

-Te conseguí un trabajo como maestra- La cara aterradora de Itachi , que tenía ganas de matarse- No es asombroso tú y tu hermano se verán tan guapos, parecerán como gemelas.-Dijo su madre muy feliz itachi se tiro al suelo con un aura negra.

-Esto solo le ocurre a esta mujer.-Dijo Sasuke recargado en la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Por fin llegaremos a la escuela para señoritas, donde una mujer puede capacitarse para el futuro-Decía , mientras maneja su esposo en la carretera donde había una vista hermosa lleno de árboles de cerezo- La discriminación masculina es negada en este instituto.-Le brillaban los ojos aquella mujeres cabellos rojizos, y un suspiro salio de sus labios de Minato.

-"Mama"

-Dime, cariño.

-S-si me descubren -Comento nervioso-Seré totalmente torturado no quiero imaginar lo que me vaya a suceder , si así no soy popular con las chicas , menos así, creerán que soy un maldito maniático sexual-Dijo exaltado- Recuerdas estas palabras mujer, porque serán las últimas que me escuches antes de que muera.

-Hay hijo, no serias muy tonto para que te descubran o si.

-Obvio no...¿Pero?

-Pero nada, Menma, tu eres un chico muy listo para poder pensar un plan para que no te descubran.

-La inteligencia no me va ,si así fuera me iría excelente en los exámenes.

\- En eso tiene razón nuestro hijo Amor.

-Tu no opines que no ayudas de mucho, mejor maneja- Suspira, Naruto, ya no tuvo nada que decir, Al llegar al estacionamiento busco un sitio donde dejar la camioneta, hasta encontrarlo de inmediato, minato, se esraciona, para sacar las llaves-Llegamos familia-Dijo animada, bajo primero Minato, y luego abrió la puerta a su esposa y luego la otra puerta donde salió una pierna demasiada sexy con zapatillas negras de tacón y saliendo una chica rubia de cabello largo liso de flequillo en forma de corazón con una diadema roja el uniforme era como vestido negro con mangas estilo lolita, se miro en el vidrio de la ventana no se reconocía a si mismo aparte de eso se quería morir.

-Natsuki, baja, que no tenemos el tiempo.-Dijo su madre jalandolo del brazo, su mirada agachada, como pudo permitir tal cosa, y atrás de ellos su padre que tenia una sonrisa.

-Mama, ten cuidado que voy a caerme.

-Natsuki, animo que yo que puede tu puedes.-Guiño su madre.

-No puedo creer como pude cometer este suicidio.

Entre tanto un montón de chicas murmuraban porque razón.

\- Ya vistes -Susurros se escuchaban mientras veían a dos jóvenes caminaba aun lado de la multitud.

\- Que chicas tan guapa- Se sonrojó una joven.

-Serán gemelas.

-No lo sé pero se ven tan lindas.

Una joven llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en un vestido de Lillo color rojo cada color consistía los diferentes aulas que correspondían, su cabello largo amarrado de una coleta, flequillo alborotado en forma de corazón, la otra muchacha mostraba un melena larga, suelto, llevaba una falda pegada blanca que le llegaban a las rodillas y camisa roja sin mangas y de cuello de tortuga y zapatillas rojas y con labial rojo y pintada sus pestañas.

-Me lastiman las zapatillas como pueden caminar las chicas con estas cosas.- Se quejaba cada paso que daba.

-No te quejes, crees que esto es facil para mi.-Susurro itachi.

\- Los pies me matan si me los quito-Comento Sasuke.

-Ni lo pienses sufrimos los dos o ninguno-Dijo Itachi.

-Calmate, que esto no es lo peor.

-¿Que?

\- El uniforme, es demasiado incomodo, como les gusta enseñar pierna-Se bajaba la falda a cada segundo- Ya hasta se me congelaron las rodillas del frio que hace.

\- Tú por lo menos no te hicistes esto- Señalo su rosto el maquillaje que se tardo una hora- A mí me duele la cabeza- Suspiro- Por fin comprendo porque se tardan tanto en arreglarse es algo estresante.-Suspiro itachi.-Esto lo recordare el resto de mi vida no volveré a criticar a las mujeres.

-Porfavor, las mujeres son fastidiosas sean criticadas o no.

-Deja aun lado tus reconres para otro momento.

-Están incomodo usar un sostén-Cambio de tema- -Lo malo es que como le hare para ponérmelo.

-A mí no me hizo tan complicado es lo mas fácil poner-Sonrio con malicia que provoco un leve sonrojo a Sasuke, no queria imaginarse de lo qurse referia.

-Cállate y sigue caminando.-Dijo sasuke agarrado del brazo de itachi ambos se ayudaban para evitar caerse ya ellos usaban zapatilla de tacón.


End file.
